


worlds fly by

by driedflowers



Series: hp challenge fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Weddings, not ginny and luna's wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 17:44:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11190135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driedflowers/pseuds/driedflowers
Summary: Harry Potter is getting married to Cho Chang, and Ginny is tired of being asked if she's okay with it.





	worlds fly by

**Author's Note:**

> title from gimmie love by (queen) crj

Harry Potter is getting married to Cho Chang. It’s a beautiful wedding, really — Cho’s parents’ house is right on the coast, close enough for a breathtaking view of the ocean — but Ginny is having an awful time. It hasn’t even been five minutes since Harry and Cho said “I do,” and Ginny has already been asked four times if she’s doing alright. It’s more polite than saying “Are you jealous and upset that your ex-boyfriend and national hero is marrying another girl?” but nearly as annoying.

“I’m fine, thank you,” she says to Marietta Edgecombe. “Harry and I are better off as friends,” she adds. It’s a lot simpler to say that than to explain that they parted ways because of Ginny realizing she likes girls, exclusively. Marietta Edgecombe doesn’t need to know the whole gay story.

“I’m so glad to hear that,” Marietta says. One half-truth for another.

Ginny eats a cream cheese mint and watches the dance floor. It’s all muted colors, black and brown and blue robes. Ron flashes her a thumbs up, dancing with Hermione, and when they spin out of the way, there is a splash of bright yellow. Luna Lovegood, very serious about her commitment to wedding fashion, is dancing on her own.

Ginny stares, wanting to be caught. Luna meets her gaze, looking pleased instead of put off, and twirls over to Ginny’s table. 

Luna doesn’t ask if Ginny is doing alright. “Are you feeling dance-y?” she says; no introductions are necessary.

“What?”

“The cream cheese mints have ambrosia in them,” Luna says, as if that explains everything. But she holds out her hand, and Ginny is not going to look for a reason to reject the offer. Hooking up — not that she’s thinking that far in the future — with your old school friend at your ex-boyfriend’s wedding is pretty bad ass. And a surefire way to show everyone that you’ve moved on.

Luna pulls her onto the dance floor in between songs. The band starts to play again, and it’s a slow song. Ginny briefly thanks the gods of music before stepping forward and taking Luna by the waist. She’s in position to lead, but it is Luna who weaves them through the couples, like she’s running away from something. But she isn’t; Luna is moving to feel alive, and Ginny is honored to be her companion. She as graceful as a ballerina, but not half as stiff. 

The song comes to an end, and they stop, breathless. Maybe there was something in the cream cheese mints, because Ginny feels like she could fly. The band starts to play again, something faster, but they end up back at Ginny’s table, talking.

“Where are your dirigible plums?” Ginny asks. The earrings had looked so pretty on Luna at Bill and Fleur’s wedding, and Ginny can’t help but notice their absence.

“I gave them to a merwoman,” Luna says, and recounts one of her undoubtedly many adventures. There is a marvelous glint in her eye, adventurous and in complete awe of the world. Ginny watches her and wonders if she has always been in love with Luna Lovegood. If there’s any way she couldn’t have been. 

Luna puts a hand on her knee, leans in towards her as she talks, and Ginny decides this is definitely not new. 

Wisps of hair have escaped from Luna’s updo; they frame her face now, begging for someone to tuck them behind her ear. Ginny does, and Luna seems to forget the rest of her sentence.

“She was ever so grateful,” Luna says, finally, and Ginny waits for a moment to make sure she’s done. She’s going to kiss Luna, as soon as her story is done.

Luna beats her to it. They kiss at the table, briefly, and when Ginny opens her eyes again, Luna is positively alight. 

Half an hour later, they emerge from behind a grove of trees, grinning and obviously disheveled. Ginny gets a few judgy looks, but no one asks if she is doing alright.


End file.
